Electronic learning or “e-learning” may generally refer to the computer and network-enabled transfer of skills and knowledge. E-learning applications and processes may include Web-based learning, computer-based learning, virtual education opportunities and digital collaboration. Content is delivered via the Internet, intranet/extranet, audio or video tape, satellite TV, and/or CD-ROM. It may be self-paced or instructor-led and includes media in the form of text, image, animation, streaming video and audio. Typically, existing e-learning systems have static content that is difficult to customize for individual users.